Random access requests are requests made by a wireless device for access to a network via one or more base stations. Such random access requests can result from connection requests made under the real-time control of the user via a foreground process (e.g. by placing a call, browsing a network, etc.), or made by an application running as a background process. Often, such background process-related connection requests may compete (for network resources) with foreground process-related connection requests, which can degrade a user experience in connection with foreground process-related activity.